


A Little Water Never Hurt Anyone

by shepshepshep



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Portia Knows Whats Up tm ;), Smut, nonbinary MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepshepshep/pseuds/shepshepshep
Summary: Nadia worries over MC's delayed return from their trip. Once MC returns, Nadia is overjoyed. And horny. And she has a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

_It was fine. The apprentice had said they were going out of town to get some herbs for the shop. They would be fine. This was planned. It would only take a couple days and it was going to be fine_. This is what Nadia told herself as she paced in her room. She was obviously worried. It had been two days and the third was approaching fast, and a storm just began.  _What if the apprentice was hurt? What if they were attacked by bandits? What if—_

Portia knocked on the door, startling Nadia out of her head. “Come in.” Portia walked in, carrying a tray of food, shutting the door behind her.

“The kitchen staff said you haven’t ordered any food today, my lady. I brought you some little sandwiches and tea,” Portia said as she sat the ornate silver tray on the table; the same table that Nadia and the apprentice were sitting at when she fed cake to them. Remembering their flushed face, Nadia turned away in pain not noticing Portia setting the table for two.

“Thank you, but I’m afraid I’m not—” Suddenly there was another knock at the door. Portia grinned, but Nadia didn’t notice and nodded her head, still turned away.  _Probably another servant here to bring another piece of the meal._ Portia walked over to the door with a little bounce in her step. She knew Nadia was feeling restless about the apprentice being gone. The Countess wasn’t exactly being discreet. Portia had never seen Nadia this gloomy before, and she knew whoever was on the other side of the door would lift her spirits. She slowly opened the door, to reveal a filthy and wet the apprentice. “Hello my Countess,” the apprentice said in a dramatic voice, bowing slightly as Nadia turned to see who was at the door.

Immediately tears welled in Nadia’s eyes as she rushed over, almost to hug them, but stopping short because of their filthiness. “You’re so dirty! And wet! Portia, draw up a bath please,” Nadia fretted. Nadia did, however, begin planting kisses all over the apprentice’s face, leaving purple lipstick behind. This caused the apprentice to blush and giggle, causing Nadia to blush as well. “My dear I was so worried you had gotten hurt, you were getting late. What happened?”

“I…might have fallen off the road and into a muddy puddle on my way back,” the apprentice’s eyes shifted around, trying to avoid Nadia’s staring. “I was trying to outrun the rain and failed. I also might have twisted my ankle, which slowed me down.”

This caused Nadia to fret even more, forcing the apprentice to sit down, despite their protests. “Did you at least get the herbs you wanted?”

The apprentice nodded. “Yeah I stopped by the shop on the way back to drop them off. They’re drying right now and should be fine.” Just then the apprentice’s stomach gurgled as they eyed the sandwiches and tea Portia had brought in not long ago. Nadia’s stomach also voiced its opinion.

Nadia crossed her arms. “You know what you should be doing right now, then? Drying as well. Come on, Portia should have the bath ready. We can eat dinner as we bathe.”

“We?” the apprentice grinned.

Nadia smirked, a little flushed, and walked into her private bath room right as Portia was walking out. “Water’s all ready,” she announced. She chuckled at the apprentice and whispered to them “She was awfully worried about you,” as they began to follow Nadia into the bath, nodding. They were in for a good time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here be smut  
> beta'd by sugarspunquills

The doors shut behind the apprentice once they walked into the bathing room, eyes focused on Nadia. She smirked at the apprentice as she turned around, letting her lengthy purple hair down, beginning to undress. the apprentice’s cheeks flushed as they stared. They looked away bashfully, still astonished that this powerful woman loved them and was willing to do this for them. Nadia's sly smile grew wider as she glanced back and noticed their blush

She stepped into the water and called back to the apprentice, “My dear apprentice, will you be joining me or will you continue to stand there? Like a deer in the lantern lights, as they say?”

Immediately the apprentice’s brain kicked back on as they hurriedly stripped themselves of their muddy clothes. They tried to be careful about where the fabric landed. Finished, they approached the edge of the tub as Nadia was filling it with fragrant soaps. Dirt flaked off of them with every step.

“I typically use this soap after a particularly messy day of horseback riding, I think it will suit us well for tonight,” Nadia said as the apprentice stepped into the bath and the mud on their legs vanished. “It removes mud and debris on contact, but is still safe and moisturizing for the skin and hair. I’ve had Portia perfume the water as well. Is the aroma to your liking?”

“Yes, it smells nice,” the apprentice said as they nodded and stepped deeper into the bath; the warm scented water splashed up on their skin. the apprentice looked back up at Nadia who approached them. She took their hands, now free of dirt, much to the apprentice’s wonder and Nadia’s delight.

the apprentice grinned and blushed. Still covered in dirt, they attempted to strike a pose. “My Countess.”

Nadia laughed. “As much as I love you the apprentice, you smell and must wash before I ravish you.” the apprentice’s face flushed deeper, then turned to shock as Nadia took them in her arms and dunked them underwater. Water flew everywhere as Nadia and the apprentice laughed, starting a water fight like giggly children. Water had even splashed onto the high ceilings by the time they finished, with both the apprentice and Nadia soaked. the apprentice may have cheated a bit using magic.

Nadia sighed happily once they both calmed down. “Okay, the apprentice, we need to get clean now. I’ll wash your hair if you’ll help me with mine.”

the apprentice nodded and found a ledge under the water to sit on to make it easier for Nadia to reach their hair. As Nadia began to massage the shampoo into their hair, they made a content humming noise, breathing in the delightful smell of the soap. “This feels much better than being encrusted in mud.”

Nadia smiled, standing in front of them. “I’m sure it does my dear, keep your eyes closed while I rinse.”

Immediately the apprentice felt a bunch of water being dumped on their head, effectively washing all the shampoo out as well as knocking the apprentice off-balance. Nadia set down the large washing jar and wrapped her arms around the apprentice before they could fall forwards into the water.

“Whatever will I do with you?” Nadia said, gazing down at the apprentice in her arms.

“Water-er shall you do with me?” the apprentice grinned, and Nadia blinked, then chuckled. the apprentice grinned wider, proud of themselves.

“Alright, alright, time to wash my hair.” Nadia shook the shampoo bottle. “Hm, we will probably use the rest of it on mine it seems. I’ll have to tell Portia to order more.”

the apprentice proceeded to lather the soap onto Nadia’s long purple hair until the shampoo bottle was empty. As the apprentice massaged Nadia’s scalp Nadia hummed, “Thank you the apprentice that feels wonderful.” They both continued to chat and bathe one another until both Nadia and the apprentice’s cleanliness was satisfactory, with only a few distracting kisses and touches.

“Now since we’re both clean…I believe I’m ready for my meal.” Nadia hungrily stared into the apprentice’s eyes, taking their hand. She slowly kissed up their arm, giving little bites on their shoulder and neck, the apprentice humming appreciatively. Once she made it to their mouth, the apprentice dove into a heated kiss that Nadia quickly dominated. The apprentices hands tangled in Nadia’s hair while her hands roamed their body. They gasped in pleasure, breaking the kiss, as Nadia’s hands gently pinched their nipples. “Nadi,” the apprentice softly moaned her nickname, breathless. 

Nadia’s hands paused as she continued to lustfully gaze at the apprentice. “My love,” She said as she pressed a quick kiss to the apprentices mouth before suddenly lifting them out of the water onto the slippery ledge of the bath, head nuzzling into their thighs. “May I?” Her hands ran up and down the apprentice’s legs.

the apprentice squeaked as they were lifted out of the water and nodded vigorously, biting their lip. “Mhh- yes.”

Nadia inched closer, her nose ghosting their sensitive skin. “Yes what, my dear?” A devilish grin appeared on her face.

the apprentice took a sharp breath in, gripping the edge of the pool, and said “Yes please!”

the apprentice was glad the walls in the palace were thick as their toes became pruned and they came multiple times before Nadia was done in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yall for being so patient


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here be fluff  
> beta'd by sugarspunquills

After their events in the bath, they stepped out to dry off, both the apprentice and Nadia a little prune-y. the apprentice had returned the favor to Nadia of course, both a little wobbly getting out of the bath, satisfied.

“Your clothes are folded up over there by our forgotten dinner the apprentice, I suppose we could have something else ordered up to my rooms this evening,” Nadia grinned, picking up her pile of fluffy lavender towels to dry off and redress behind her ornate dressing screen.

the apprentice nodded and walked over to their folded towels and clothes. They marveled at how fluffy the towels were and wrapped themselves up, breathing in the lavender scent.

“Mmm so soft,” they whispered as they dried themselves off enough to be able to get dressed. the apprentice picked up the silky fabric and watched it unfold in wonder as they tried to put it on. They stared down at the gown that they had put on halfway, unable to tie it by themselves. They assumed Nadia made it specially made for them, by how well it fit and accented their features. This gown was a beautiful purple and gold silk that sparkled in the light. It was intricately hand embroidered from the bottom up to look like branches and flowers growing upwards. The sleeves were long bell sleeves with the same intricate design. By then Nadia was finished dressing and came over to help them. They turned to Nadia as she approached.

“Nadia this is so pretty, I’ve never seen anything like it, thank you-” the apprentice stopped once they noticed the nervous glint in Nadia’s eye. The countess might have been good about hiding her emotions around other people, but not the apprentice. Not anymore.

“Nadia, what’s wrong?” Then the apprentice noticed that Nadia was wearing a similar gown, only the branches and flowers went from top to bottom, growing downwards in an ornate fashion. Nadia waved her hand for the apprentice to turn around so she could tie off the gown; they obeyed slowly and reluctantly.

“What’s…going on?” They asked cautiously. They had worn matching clothes before and Nadia wasn’t nervous then. Nadia had been so good to them and they wanted to return the favor, perhaps too eagerly? “Did...I hurt you?” Did Nadia have something planned that they ruined? Why was she wearing nearly the same dress?

Nadia shook her head quickly, her hair still down and swishing from side to side. “Oh no, no, you didn’t hurt me, dearest. You never could.” At that she smiled softly, pressing a kiss into the back of the apprentice’s head.

“Do you know what this dress means?” she whispered into the apprentice’s ear.

Confused, the apprentice shook their head. “No?”

Nadia chuckled quietly. “I figured.” She finished tying up the gown with shaky hands. “Check the pockets.”

the apprentice slowly reached their hands into the pockets, and found a small box. The box was as ornate as the dress, with gold leaf patterns etched into its hand carved wood. Catching on, they opened the small box with trepidation. Inside was a ring that was just as intricate and detailed as the box and the gown, with etched branches, flowers, and leaves, with a glittering pink diamond on top, held down with golden branches. 

the apprentice gasped and turned around. “Nadi-” 

Nadia was down on one knee, looking lovingly up at the apprentice, eyes full warmth. “My love, my life, this gown represents the branches of our love, how it continues to grow, how you ground me, and complete me. It is gold and intricate to show how I want to spoil you and love you forever.” She paused, taking a shaky breath, “...will you do the same for me? Will…you marry me?”

the apprentice’s face broke out into a huge smile as they practically fell on top of Nadia in excitement, laughing. “Yes! Yes! A million times yes!”

Nadia hugged the apprentice as tightly as she could, tears forming in her eyes. “As you wish.” Nadia took the ring out of the box in the apprentice’s hand and slid it up their ring finger. “I love you so much, my darling. My love.” Nadia took her hands and cradled the apprentice’s face, thumb brushing over their lips. The apprentice closed their eyes as Nadia’s mouth met theirs in a hungry kiss. They held onto each other tightly as they slowly sank to the floor, so wrapped up in their kiss. When they finally broke for air, the apprentice spoke up.

“Hey Nadi?”

“Yes, the apprentice?”

“I have something for you also.” They grinned widely, standing up and pulling Nadia up with them..

“Oh?” Nadia’s interest was piqued.

“Stay right there,” The apprentice said, excitement twinged in their voice. Nadia did as she was told, and raised an eyebrow as the apprentice scurried over to their pile of dirty clothes, rooting through them for a few moments.

Finally they pulled out a little, slightly dirty box. It had also taken the tumble into the mud with the apprentice earlier that day. They slowly stood up, walked over to Nadia, and went down on one knee in front of her. Nadia immediately burst into laughter. The ring inside the box had been handmade by an artisan friend the apprentice knew a few cities over and had gone to visit. It wasn’t as intricate or expensive-looking as the one on the apprentice’s hand now, but it still showed the amount of love and affection that the apprentice had for Nadia, topped with a purple jewel that matched her hair.

Smiling the biggest smile, the apprentice asked, “Nadia Satrinava, my love, my heart, will you marry me?”

“Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what did you think :>

**Author's Note:**

> SO who wants a part 2, with smut  
> From someone who hasn't written smut in a while but I will Do My Best tm
> 
> edit: ask and ye shall receive :3c  
> you even got an extra chapter for yalls patience


End file.
